Naruto
by Sora167
Summary: The Village of Konoha. Home to some of the most legendary Ninja’s who have ever lived. Some good examples of these Ninja’s are the 1st Hokage, Shodaime, creator of Konoha and the only one to know the secret Jutsu of Konoha, the Mokuton Hijutsu, Jukai Kout


**Naruto**

The Village of Konoha. Home to some of the most legendary Ninja's who have ever lived. Some good examples of these Ninja's are the 1st Hokage, Shodaime, creator of Konoha and the only one to know the secret Jutsu of Konoha, the Mokuton Hijutsu, Jukai Koutan(Birth of the Trees Jutsu). His brother the 2nd Hokage, Nidaime, master over Water Jutsu. The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi, master of over 1000 Jutsu. The 4th, Yondaime, user of the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body flicker Jutsu), and the Hokage who defeated the demon fox Kyuubi. The 5th, Tsunade, the 1st female Hokage, and one of the legendary Sannin. And finally, the 6th Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki. One of the New Legendary Sannin of Konoha. Master of the Hasengan, and able to use the powers of the Demon Fox Kyuubi at will. Naruto has now grown up, and has gotten married to Sakura, and together they have had a child. This child has inherited Naruto's 'skill' of being a Ninja, but he is just how his father was as a child. Kuaki has just passed the test to become a Genin, and has now been put on a team with Utada Uchiha, Daughter of Itachi and Kurenai.She is the last Uchiha (Not found out until later). The final team member is Serari Hyuuga, son of Neji and Tenten. There Sensei is a Jounnin from the Village hidden in the Mist, who came to Konoha after the alliance between the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the Mist, was made by Naruto. Arutobi Hatashe has come to Konoha to teach young Genin the art of Water and Ice Style Jutsu. The story begins with out heroes on their first mission to the Village hidden in the Sand, to deliver an invite to the Kazakage to this year Chunnin Exam.

"Come on Arutobi-Sensei, let's go!" Shouted Kuaki to Arutobi at the Konoha Gates. Arutobi sighed. _He truly is like what he father used to be, from what I have heard anyways._ "You are so impatient Kuaki; it is really beginning to bug me!" Shouted Utada. She was starting to get fed up with Kuaki always demanding things, and she always wanted to know why he couldn't just be patient. _Just because he is the 6th's son, he thinks that he can boss people around. He is so wrong. I bet Serari will kick his butt in the Chunnin exams. _

As Arutobi, Kuaki, Utada and Serari walked out the Konoha gates they were greeted by a sweet and gentle breeze, which rustled through their hair. As Kuaki looked back, he noticed a figure with long, wavy pink hair standing above the gate. Her beauty was stunning. She wore entirely pink, with her head band worn on her head as a hair band. Utada also looked back, and gave an angry sigh. It was Sakura Uzumaki, mother of Kuaki who stood watching. She was one of the new Legendary Sannin, and wife of the 6th. Kuaki waved to his mother as she smiled, and then leapt from the gate, and disappeared from sight. "My mom really is so cool; I mean being head of all Medical Ninja, and being one of the legendary new Sannin of Konoha! And then there's my dad, the 6th Hokage, also one of the 3 new Legendary Sannin of Konoha." Said Kuaki, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Kuaki, my father is far more powerful that yours, as he is…" Utada broke off half sentence, remembering that no one must know her real surname. As she had changed it, by the advice of her mother, otherwise Itachi would seek her out, and destroy her. Serari sent a fleeting look at Utada. "What were you going to say?" He asked her. Utada sweat dropped, and then smiled nervously "Oh erm… nothing, just nothing" "Fine then" Serari said, then walked off ahead of everyone else, his hands in his pockets. _Nice one Utada, great skill with Serari there. It's your entire stupid fault Kuaki, I hate you! _

"Hey, Arutobi-Sensei, how far is it to the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Kuaki asked. "Hmm, it will most likely take us about two weeks to get there, but we first also journey past the village hidden in the Rain, which could prove troublesome."

Kuaki sighed. "Arutobi-sensei, you sound just like Shikamaru-sensei" Arutobi turned and faced Kuaki. He smiled. "Do I now?" "Yes, you do Arutobi-Sensei. Anyways, LET'S GO!"

After 3 days of travelling, Arutobi decided that it was time to take a break. As he did he noticed a puddle lying on the floor. _Wait, it's a clear day, how can there be a puddle on such a beautiful day. Unless it's someone from my Village. But why would they want to ambush us? Maybe this is the perfect chance to see my team in action. _"Ok guys, I think its time for us to take a break, we can set up camp here." As soon as Arutobi had said that, Kuaki dropped his bag immediately and dropped to the floor. As soon as he did a snoring sound came from him. _Ha, he is just like his father then_.

A figure was watching the group from the trees. He had bright yellow hair, short and spiky, and he was wearing a brown and orange jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. _This should be a good test for my son; he does not know that he has been put on a double S-rank mission. He does not know that the letter he carries holds great importance to all our allied clans, and that many traitors to the clans will wish to get their hands on it, including those from the mist village. It seems like they will be his first test. _

Serari was the first to notice that they were not alone in the woods. After having been practicing using his Byakugan, he had noticed that they were surrounded by three Ninja traitors from the Village hidden in the Mist. _So, it seems like this is not going to be a normal C-rank mission. _As he was thinking that, the three ninja attacked. They came from a very tactical angle, giving them the upper hand. "This could prove to be difficult" "Kuaki, Utada, Wake up, we are under attack!" Both Kuaki and Utada leapt out of their sleeping bags, still half asleep. "eh? What is it?" Kuaki asked, yawning. "We are under attack by three hidden mist Ninja" "What?" "Why would they attack us, we are there allies" Kuaki yelped. "Because if you notice, they have a scratch across their headbands, which indicates that they are a traitor to their Village"

"I can handle this, don't you worry! Kage Bunshinn no Jutsu!" Then 3 other copies of Kuaki appeared around Kuaki. "Now, it's time to show you my skill" As he said that, the three clones of Kuaki moved in one the enemy who was headed straight for him. But rather then the Shadow Clones landing a hit, they were all destroyed instantly by one swing of the Mist Ninja's whip. "Wha… How could my Shadow Clones be destroyed so easily?" Kuaki said, shocked.

Utada then stood up, and faced her opponent. _I cannot reveal my Sharingan or my skill in fire Jutsu to them, so I guess I must use my Leaf Style Jutsu. _"Leaf Style, Autumn Leaves Jutsu!" As Utada said that, leaves began to surround her, as they picked up speed, she walked towards her enemy, Kunai Knife held up in a stance. "Now, Leaf style, Leaf Blade Jutsu!" as she said that, her Kunai became a massive blade made out of leaves, and as she swung it at the enemy, it gathered all the leaves around her. She landed a direct hit on the enemy, but the Mist Ninja just evaporated into water. "Damn, a Water Clone"

"I have you now, little girl" said a voice from behind her. She felt the cold chill of a kunai being placed at the front of her neck. _Oh no, how could I have been so careless? _

Just then Arutobi jumped up, and faced the 3 Ninja "You 3 traitors shall not harm these 3 Genin!" "Water Style, Water Wave Jutsu!" Then a wave of water appeared from nowhere, and rushed towards the 3 Mist Ninja. "Now, Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu" As Arutobi said that, a massive dragon of water appeared from the wave that Arutobi had just created, and rushed at the 3 Ninja. Each one of them was completely wiped out, and disappeared along with the water.

_How could Arutobi have used that Jutsu, it was a Jutsu that only the 2nd could have known. He must be far more powerful than I thought. Worthy of becoming Mizukage of the Village hidden in the Mist. It seems that I was not needed, but I know that I will be needed soon. For Itachi shall show his face, and then, he will try to take Kyuubi from me. I cannot allow the Akatsuki Clan to get their hands on the final Demon! _

Kuaki, Utada and Serari stared at Arutobi in disbelief. They could not believe that their Sensei was that powerful. They knew that he was powerful, but not that powerful. "Wow Arutobi-sensei, that was amazing" Kuaki and Utada chanted. Arutobi rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Do you really think so?"

_It seems that I need each of these 3 Genin to hone their skills. First I must evaluate each of them. Kuaki is skilled in using Kage Bunshinn no Jutsu, and his Taijutsu is quite good. So I may need to teach him some Ninjutsu. Utada is like her mother by the looks of things, as she has learned the secret style of Konoha, the Leaf style. I must teach her how to control her Chakra more, before I can teach her new Leaf Style moves. And finally there is Serari. Unfortunately I did not get to see him fight, but next time we get into a battle, I shall evaluate his strengths and weaknesses and then teach him how to grow stronger. _Arutobi perked his head up as he heard screaming coming from the small village just up ahead. "Serari, use your Byakugan to scout the area around us. Kuaki, Utada, get behind me"

As the three Genin moved into position, Arutobi looked to the tree's behind, and noticed a flash of yellow jumping from one tree to the next. _Naruto, just make sure that you do not reveal your presence until the time is right. We must see what your son can really do first. _

"Arutobi-Sensei, it's the earth village Ninja. They are attacking that small village!" Arutobi stared at Serari. _It seems like they have found out about us sooner than I thought. I might not be able to handle a whole army of them!_ "Utada, Kuaki, Serari. This will be one of the most difficult challenges that you have had to face. It is four of us against about 40 of them."

_I may have to use the Sharingan for this. My mother said to me, that if either I or my friends are in grave danger, then I must use the Sharingan._

Suddenly the earth around the group began to shake. "Everyone, jump now! This is one of the earth style Jutsu" the group then leapt of the ground, and into a tree. Arutobi looked down and saw a earth Ninja. He looked like a Chunnin. _It seems like I will have to handle this._ "Why have you come here, Earth Ninja?" the earth ninja smirked "to find out what this secret information is, that will be used against the Akatsuki clan."

_Now there is something I wasn't expecting, the Ninja from the village hidden in the earth to join up with Akatsuki. _"You will not find out that information, for we will stop you!"

The Ninja smirked again "Do you really think that a Jounnin from the Village hidden in the mist and 3 Genin from the Village hidden in the leaves could stop 40 Ninja from the Village hidden in the Earth?"

Arutobi smiled "Yes, you know something, I really think we could!" "Now!" he yelled, and as he did, Kuaki and Utada jumped down from the tree, and faced the Hidden Earth Chunnin. "Kage Bunshinn no Jutsu" Kuaki Shadow clones appeared, and each of them ran at the Earth Chunnin. One the shadow clones kicked the Chunnin into the air, and then 2 more jumped up and kicked him even higher. Then a 2 more jumped up, and kicked him from above. As he was plummeting towards the ground, the real Kuaki jumped up, and shouted "Kuaki Uzumaki Combo!" as he did he did a double front flip, and smacked the earth Chunnin with his foot hard into the ground. A massive cloud of dust rose, and when it cleared a small crater had been made.

_Wow, my son is powerful. He must have gained that strength from his mother._

Suddenly 3 more earth Ninja appeared from the forest, and each of them charged at Kuaki. "Water style, Giant Vortex Jutsu!" As Arutobi said that, a massive pillar of water appeared from nowhere went spinning towards the three Hidden Earth Ninja. They each jumped out of the way, dodging the attack easily. _Damn, it seems that these ninja are not your ordinary Genin or Chunnin. I think they may be Jounnin. If that is the case, I may have to use my bloodline limit. _

"Kuaki, Serari, Utada, stand back. These 3 are Jounnin, way beyond your level. If you try to fight them, you will die!" Kuaki stared at Arutobi, obviously disappointed. "No way am I going to back down, it's my way of the Ninja. I never back down no matter how hard the task."

_So much like his father. But he stands no chance against these Jounnin. Unless…_

"Ok team, formation delta" Arutobi said, as he leapt out of the tree. "Ice style, super freeze Jutsu." Then a massive blast of ice came shooting at the 3 earth Jounnin, holding them in place. "This is it Kuaki, time to test your father skill!"

"Ok, Kage Bunshinn no Jutsu." This time only one clone appeared behind Kuaki. As it did, Kuaki held out his right hand behind him, and the clone placed it's hands over Kuaki's. It then began moving its hands very rapidly, and soon a ball of pure Chakra was in Kuaki's hands. As the clone stopped, it grabbed a hold of Kuaki's arm, and launched him at one of the 3 Jounnin. "Haaaa, Rasengan!" As the ball of Chakra made contact with one of the Earth Jounnin stomach, the ice cracked beneath him, and the Jounnin went flying through the air, while spinning at the same time.

_Oh my, he has mastered it. But there was something different about the way he used the Rasengan. Something very strange is going on with his Chakra, I'm not sure what it is, but I will find out._

_Damn that Kuaki, he is always so smug after he defeats someone. Well I'm going to show him my skill!_ Utada then reached inside her backpack and pulled out her special Kunai. "Leaf Style, autumn blade Jutsu!" A cluster of leaves began to gather around the Kunai, and soon formed a blade of leaves. Utada then charged at another one of the Earth Jounnin, and jumped up into the air. "Leaf Style, Autumn hurricane Jutsu" she then pointed her leaf blade down at the Jounnin, and as she did the leaves began to blow off of it, but carrying the shape of the Kunai still. As it plummeted towards the Earth Jounnin, Utada landed softly just in front of him. The Leaf blade hurricane then stabbed straight through the earth Jounnines chest. His eyes opened wide, as blood gushed out of his mouth. Utada smiled. _How do you like that, Kuaki?_

"Joy, it is my turn" Serari said sarcastically. "Byakugan!" Serari then jumped out of the tree, and faced the final Earth Jounnin. "He then began to spin, and finally stopped with both his hands out in front of him, one above his head, and one by his stomach. "Jyuuken style, 6 star strike!" as he said that he rushed at the enemy, and began to draw a 5 pointed star with his chakra in front of the Jounnin. Finally he thrust his hand through the centre of the star, ramming his hand through the Jounnines chest. Blood gushed out of the earth Jounnines mouth, as he sagged to the floor, dead.

_Wow, to think that my three sub-ordinates were able to kill 3 earths Jounnin Ninja, with only a small amount of help from me. But then again, the skill of the Jounnin in the Village hidden in the Earth is only that of a Chunnin in Konoha. They have no Genin Ninja; it goes Chunnin, Jounnin, Kage and supreme Kage. But how can I tell my team that? I will let them feel great pride on their victory, for now._


End file.
